The Clearing
by kirin-saga
Summary: There was something about this place...


**Title: The Clearing  
Author: kirinsaga (AKA cheysulinight)  
Rated: G  
Universe: G1  
Pairing: Inferno/Hook  
Word Count: 2,105  
Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. As much as I really, really want to.  
Summary: There was something about this place...  
A/N: Written for spotlightnoa's first contest.  
**

* * *

"Well, ain't this a surprise? Not often I see one o' you guys alone. And so far from home, too." Inferno wasn't that far from the Autobot base, so naturally he was surprised to find a Decepticon in this particular area. Or rather, _this _specific Decepticon. It wasn't unusual to find those little pests of Soundwave's lurking around, but this guy... "Ya don't look like a spy."

Hook frowned, and glanced up at the Autobot, not bothering to get up from his seat on the ground. "Such an astute observation, Inferno," he replied, faintly amused. "No, I am a poor spy; lime green is a color unsuitable for blending in, I'm afraid."

Inferno's optics flickered in mild confusion at the Constructicon's calm answer. He had expected a more scathing reply as Hook had a reputation for being easily annoyed. But instead he just sat there, calm as can be, frowning but amused all the same.

And Hook hadn't explained why he was here in this clearing between the forest and the river, without his gestalt mates, apparently doing nothing more than enjoying the cool morning breeze. Hook also had a reputation for being a workaholic so seeing him just lazing about was almost as shocking as just _seeing _him was. "What are ya doin' anyway?" he asked as he settled down, well out of reach, against a nearby tree.

Hook relaxed slightly when the big Autobot sat down; only slightly, though, as he would make a poor Decepticon if he trusted the larger mech in the least. Hook watched him for a moment in silence before turning his attention back to the river, which he had spent the last hour watching. "I am actually doing nothing, for once, much to my annoyance." He considered stopping there, but it invited further questions as to what he was doing and why he was doing it. Better to answer such trivial questions fully so he wouldn't continue to be bothered with them. "My gestalt mates believe me to be overworked and have insisted I take a... _break,_" he growled, obviously annoyed by the occurrence. "I have found occasionally agreeing with them on this point to be far less trying than ignoring them would be." He tilted his head towards the Autobot, glancing towards him, but keeping most of his attention on the lazy river. "As to why I'm _here_, specifically, instead of closer to 'home' as you say... here I am less likely to be bothered by the stupidity of reckless mechs who insist that I repair every scratch and ding they've 'suffered' during their pointless roughhousing."

Not that coming here has proven to prevent him from suffering from the stupidity of others all together, as proven by Inferno's presence, but the Autobot was highly unlikely to demand he fix anything. And considering the Autobots' fondness of honor and fair play, the firetruck was also unlikely to start attacking unless Hook attacked first. And considering Hook had been forced out here to _relax_ and not to commit suicide by attacking an opponent so much larger than he was single-handedly, that was also not likely to happen.

Inferno was surprised by the crane's willingness to answer and briefly considered the possibility that Hook was a distraction and that the other Constructicons were at that moment building something that could possibly destroy the Ark and much of the surrounding area in one-

Inferno had apparently been spending too much time with Red Alert. Hook was the most intelligent of that group and supposedly the only medic the Decepticons had. If one of the Constructicons _had _to play distraction, it would not be Hook they would put at risk. Bonecrusher probably. So Hook was likely telling something close to the truth.

Momentarily satisfied that the Constructicon's presence was harmless, and seeing no need to risk a fight by annoying the temperamental crane with further questions, Inferno settled more comfortably against the tree, smiling faintly as he felt the cool breeze drift through the clearing.

xxx

"Ya here again? Overworking still?"

Hook barely spared Inferno a glance this time, more interested in trying to figure out what that strange organic avian was doing across the river. "Still stating the obvious, I see. But I suppose the Autobots need the obvious pointed out to them frequently, so it is understandable."

Inferno frowned as he plopped onto the ground slightly out of arm's reach. "Jus' surprised to see ya here again, is all. No need ta be insultin'." He studied the Constructicon, curiously noting the crane's interest in the bird. "It's fishin'," he said, gesturing towards the bird when Hook gave him a perplexed look. "The bird. Probably got some young'uns in a nest somewhere."

Hook returned his gaze towards the bird, which looked rather small to be doing as Inferno suggested. "Is it?" It seemed to be going after the insects skimming the surface, not the fish, but Hook didn't have the energy to get involved in a debate on the eating habits of birds. He was really only watching the thing because it was in front of him and it's fluttering was rather hard to ignore. That, and it was mildly entertaining.

Inferno studied Hook for a moment, noticing his fatigue and apparent disinterest in his surroundings. He didn't seem to be watching Inferno in the slightest. "Hey..." he started, continuing when Hook glanced his way. "Ya ok?"

Hook's optic band flickered and he cocked his head, surprised at this show of concern. But then, Autobots had always been annoyingly compassionate. He didn't answer, though he had been mildly tempted to lecture the Autobot on what was and was not his business, and instead looked back at the bird.

Inferno hadn't really expected an answer so he wasn't surprised when Hook turned away. He didn't push though, instead turning his attention to the bird, which had now been joined by another of it's kind. It was now obvious that it was insects, not fish, that they were after, but Inferno saw no reason to correct his earlier mistake. Hook looked like he needed quiet, not more conversation.

xxx

"You have arrived earlier than I have, I see."

Inferno smirked at looked over at the crane as the green mech came into the clearing. "Now who's statin' the obvious?" he teased, though he was worried about how _tired _Hook seemed this time. The Constructicon's optic band was dim, flickering slightly, and he seemed a bit unsteady on his feet. Inferno didn't mention any of this, though he frowned slightly as he watched Hook carefully lower himself to the ground.

Hook shifted a bit, trying to make himself more comfortable against his chosen tree, and ignored Inferno as the Autobot gave him the once over. He was too busy trying to keep his hands from shaking to care what Inferno did. His optic band flickered off for a moment before he managed to force it back online.

Inferno's frown deepened as he saw this. "These breaks don' seem to be doin' ya much good. Or are they overworking ya _that _much?"

Hooked flinched slightly as he suddenly realized exactly how close to Inferno he was; he could reach out and touch the Autobot if he stretched a bit and Inferno, with his longer arms, could easily make a grab for him. He stared for a moment before glancing quickly around the clearing as if figuring where he could move to that wouldn't take much energy getting there. His optic band flickered again and he sighed, settling back against his tree and turning slightly so he was almost facing the Autobot. This was all the moving he felt up to, as the trip out here had used up most of his energy. Remembering he had been asked a question and, for a reason he could not presently identify, he answered, "The breaks are making it worse, actually."

Inferno felt a bit guilty when he heard that. He was mostly confused though, seeing as their meetings were hardly stressful. Despite them being enemies, this clearing... with it's peacefully flowing river and ancient, towering trees... it seemed to promote a state of peace. There was nothing here that might induce the level of fatigue that Hook seemed to be suffering.

Hook himself was wondering what about these meetings was affecting him so badly. Or rather, he knew whyhe was tired all the time since first meeting Inferno here; what he _didn't _know was _why _he was doing such a thing to himself. _Why _he kept coming back. Or whyhe was trying so hard to keep these meetings a secret from even his gestalt mates. He didn't care to know the answer; not really. If he did, it would just be one more secret to keep and he was so _tired_...

Inferno watched worriedly as Hook's optic band continued to flicker and his hands started shaking more noticeably. The Decepticons really should take better care of their only medic, but as much as he wanted to blame them, Inferno had a feeling that this was somehow his own fault.

xxx

Inferno didn't know why he kept coming back to this clearing any more than Hook did, but he often found himself here on his days off. Not always, but often; and whenever he came here, he always found Hook. He wondered, briefly, if it was the clearing itself that pulled them here. But only briefly; such fanciful thinking was unlike him and didn't hold his interest. But there was _something..._

Today, there were no pointless questions, no glances, no worrying about sitting too close, and no interest in their surroundings. The only thing Inferno found was Hook deep in recharge, laying awfully close to the tree Inferno had claimed during that first meeting.

For a long moment, Inferno was at a loss of what to do. He could turn around and leave without Hook ever knowing he was there. He could choose another place to sit and wait until Hook woke up. Or... he could sit in his usual spot, barely a hand's width away from where Hook lay, which is apparently what his body had decided to do without consulting him.

Inferno sighed, annoyed with himself, but didn't get up and move. Hook obviously needed the rest, no point in disturbing him with unnecessary noise. He watched the smaller mech for a while, occasionally moving as if to touch him but always jerking his hand away at the last second. It was worrying, how unaware Hook was of his presence, of anything really. If anyone else, Autobot or Decepticon, had found him...

Inferno's optics flickered in surprise when he realized he was lightly stroking Hook's helm; apparently, his body was still moving without his permission. Almost guiltily, he jerked away and placed his hands in his lap.

"I don't mind..."

Inferno flinched at the quiet voice, looking down to see Hook's optic band very dimly lit. Wondering what Hook meant by that, because he surely couldn't have meant what Inferno thought he meant, he asked intelligently, "Huh?"

Hook shifted in an attempt to get more comfortable, moving slightly closer to the Autobot but not seeming to notice. "I don't mind when you do that," he mumbled, barely awake. "Don't know why though..."

Inferno stared in surprise as Hook fell back into recharge, the Decepticon trusting the Autobot not to kill him in his sleep. It was... unexpected. And it felt surprisingly good to have this mech's trust.

Smiling, Inferno returned his hand to Hook's helm, lightly stroking, and settled back against his tree.

He didn't know what it was about this place, and apparently Hook didn't either. It wasn't the smartest thing for two enemies to do and, at least for Hook, it wasn't the healthiest either. Inferno knew that he should leave this place, at least for Hook's sake, and not come back. Hook obviously came here because Inferno did - or did Inferno come here because Hook did? - and there was something about this that was seemingly hurting him, though Inferno couldn't imagine what that was.

But looking down at the recharging Hook, seemingly perfectly content for the first time since Inferno's known him, he couldn't bring himself to walk away. Maybe he didn't have to; maybe it was just the... the oddity of getting along with an Autobot that was bothering Hook. Maybe the crane just needed to get used to the idea that Autobots and Decepticons didn't _have _to fight. Maybe there _was _hope for peace in the near future. Maybe... Hook and Inferno could be friends.

Maybe there _was _something about this clearing...


End file.
